elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aetherial Crown
The is a unique piece of jewelry in the . Enchantment This lightweight circlet allows the Dragonborn to retain the last Standing Stone power they selected and allows them to select another. Equipping the crown allows two Standing Stone powers to be in effect simultaneously. If the crown is unequipped, the older of the two stones' effects is removed. Re-equipping it restores the older effect. Perks Once a Standing Stone's power is imbued into the Aetherial Crown it has the unique opportunity to increase the strength of the Standing Stone's effect. If the Dragonborn is a vampire with the Restoration Perk Necromage, the standing stone power in the Aetherial Crown is boosted with the 25% strength increase and 50% duration increase in accordance with the perk. Acquisition It can only be crafted in the Aetherium Forge during the quest Lost to the Ages. It requires the following components: *1 x Aetherium Crest *2 x Dwarven Metal Ingot *2 x Flawless Sapphire *2 x Gold Ingot Apart from Aetherium Crest which is assembled during the quest, all other materials to craft the crown can be found in the Aetherium Forge room on tables to the left and right of the forge. Tempering The crown can be upgraded at a workbench with a Dwarven Metal Ingot. This however, will only increase the selling price - its armor rating will still be at zero. Usefulness Usage *Attaching the crown to a particular stone can allow it to be used in situational circumstances. For example, attaching it to the The Steed Stone allows it to become a useful item that can vastly increase carry weight when needed. *Daily greater powers (such as the Ritual Stone) can be used multiple times per day by placing the specific stone on the Aetherial Crown and re-equipping after it is used, essentially reseting the power. *The 100% weakness to magic from the Apprentice Stone doubles the magicka gained from the Atronach Stone's spell absorption effect, while only suffering normal damage from magic attacks. Leveling *For a character interested in leveling up as quickly as possible, one can have both The Lover Stone and any of the three Guardian Stones, which grants a 35% bonus. *Ordinarily Rested (+5% XP), Well Rested (+10% XP) and Lover's Comfort (+15% XP) are not given while having The Lover Stone as your active stone. The way around this is to store The Lover Stone in the Aetherial Crown and unequip it before resting. Using this method can yield as high an +XP% as 50% (if your other stone is one of The Guardian Stones for 8 hours after resting. This is great if the quest you're about to go on is within 8 hours travel from home. If not, find a nearby inn, buy a room and settle for 45% +XP for 8 hours minus the journey to the nearby quest. However, being a Werewolf nullifies this entirely, as they cannot benefit from resting. *The Fastest method to speed level Smithing can be done with the crown by first taking The Lover Stone (+15% XP to all skills ). When you have gotten the Aetherial Crown, then proceed to The Guardian Stones (+20% to Thief, Mage, or Warrior Skill trees), then choose The Warrior Stone. Next complete the quest Unfathomable Depths to obtain the perk Ancient Knowledge (+25% to Heavy Armor, Also +15% to Smithing ). With the lover stone on the crown, take off the crown (this should be confirmed by the text "Lover stone removed"). Go to the nearest bed that you own and sleep to recieve the Well Rested (+10% XP) and Lover's Comfort (+15% XP) (Both of these perks cant be obtained if ur a Werewolf). With all of these bonuses combined you have a 75% XP bonus. *Another useful tip for speed leveling would be to retrieve the Transmute spell. Most easily found at Halted Stream Camp just North-West of Whiterun by 2 small lakes just before the mountain. This allows you to transmute iron ore into gold and counter balance any expences you may need to pay for. Trivia *With the Crown in the inventory or equipped, the Dragonborn may encounter Taron Dreth where he will ask information about the Crown. He will attack the player with his three mercenaries, no matter which option is chosen in the dialogue. *The crown can be worn in addition to the Archmage's Robes or the Falmer Helmet because it counts as a circlet. See Also *Aetherial Shield *Aetherial Staff Bugs * Even when all components are held, the Aetherial Crown may be uncraftable. * . The Crown may not retain the standing stone effect you had active before you equipped it. You have to visit both standing stones to gain an extra effect after equipping the Crown. * If you activate a Guardian Stone, but select "Cancel" you will lose your current Guardian Stone effect. * Sometimes the effect doesn't work entirely. No solution has been discovered for this. * Trying to make the Aetherial Crown bear a Guardian Stone Effect might result in having multiple Stone effects active simultaneosly even when the Crown is not worn. Appearances * ru:Этериевая корона Category:Skyrim: Headgear Category:Skyrim: Unique Items Category:Dawnguard: Circlets